Turbocompressors, or turbochargers are well known devices utilized in internal combustion engines, specifically high performance vehicles. For instance, a turbocompressor compresses the air fed to an internal combustion piston engine. By compressing the air feed, there is more air volume delivered to the engine. With increased air volume, the engine is able to increase the amount of fuel that can be burned, thereby increasing the engine power and performance of the engine. When compressing the air, the turbocompressor rotates at high speeds, which wears down the turbocompressor components. Consequently, there is a need for improved turbocompressors and processes for operating turbocompressors, which are operable at high speeds while reducing wear on turbocompressor components.